1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly, to a switch device for pressing a first switch portion and a second switch portion to the same press position to operate the both switch portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch device will be described with reference to Patent Document 1. As illustrated in FIG. 5, in the conventional switch device 20, a cover 21 made of a rubber plate is positioned at an uppermost portion thereof and an operation portion 21a is formed on the cover 21.
A first flexible printed board 22 is disposed under the cover 21 and a first common electrode 23 is formed under the first printed board 22.
The first printed board 22 is disposed on a first spacer 24 having a predetermined thickness and a first through-hole 24a which has the first common electrode 23 can be bent downward is formed in the first spacer 24.
In addition, a second flexible printed board 25 is disposed under the first spacer 24 and a pair of first individual electrodes 26 and 26 which are insulated from each other is formed at a position facing the first common electrode 23 on the second printed board 25 at a predetermined gap from the first common electrode 23.
Moreover, a first switch portion is composed of the first common electrode 23 and the first individual electrodes 26 and 26.
Furthermore, a second common electrode 27 is formed under the second printed board 25 and the second printed board 25 is disposed on the second spacer 28.
A second through-hole 28a which has the second common electrode 27 and can be elastically deformed downward is formed in the second spacer 28.
In addition, a third flexible printed board 29 is formed under the second spacer 28 and a pair of second individual electrodes 30 and 30 which are insulated from each other is formed at a position facing the second common electrode 27 on the third printed board 29 at a predetermined gap from the second common electrode 27.
Furthermore, a second switch portion is composed of the second common electrode 27 and the second individual electrodes 30 and 30.
Now, an operation of the conventional switch device 20 will be described. First, the cover 21 is bent downward by a first operation for slightly pressing the operation portion 21a using an operator's finger.
Accordingly, the first common electrode 23 is displaced downward and comes into contact with the pair of first individual electrodes 26 and 26.
The first individual electrodes 26 and 26 are electrically conducted to each other through the first common electrode 23 to turn on the first switch portion.
After the first operation, the cover 21 is more bent downward by a second operation for strongly pressing the operation portion 21a, compared with the first operation, and the second printed board 25 is pressed downward to be bent downward in the state that the first switch portion is turned on.
Accordingly, the second common electrode 27 is displaced downward and comes into contact with the pair of the second individual electrodes 30 and 30. Then, the second individual electrodes 30 and 30 are electrically conducted to each other through the second common electrode 27 to turn on the second switch portion.
In the conventional switch device 20, it is possible to turn on the first and second switch portions by the first operation for slightly touching the operation portion 21a and the second operation for more strongly pressing the operation portion 21a than the first operation after the first operation.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 48-99462
However, in the conventional switch device 20, since the thicknesses of the first and second spacer 24 and 28 are equal to each other, when the operator turns on the first switch portion by the first operation of the operation portion 21a, the second printed board 25 may be also pressed to turn on the second switch portion.
In other words, the second operation for turning on the second switch portion may be performed by the first operation for turning on only the first switch portion, thereby generating an incorrect input.